Lyev Ehrenfeld
Lyev Ehrenfeld, also known as the Wolf of Prussia, is the current Imperator of the Teutonic Union, and its founder. Born in Koenigsburg, Prussia, 6 June, 1900, Lyev grew up in what was Imperial Germany. He served in the first World War, also known as the Weltkrieg, and served in both the Prussian and Wurttemberg armies. Early Life Although little is known of his early life, we do know that he grew up in a household with 4 siblings, 2 brothers, and 2 sisters. His family owned a small manor just outside Koenigsberg, so Lyev was raised in higher standards, and due to his fathers relative wealth, he was able to afford to go to some of Prussia's best schools. However, he felt wanderlust as the years went on. In 1915, his family's manor was sacked by a group of unknown thieves. One of his sisters was killed, and his older sister kidnapped, raped, and murdered. His older brother was shot by one of the Robbers as he attempted to save Lyev's younger sister from the fire started by the thieves. All of his siblings, along with his parents, would die in the event, marking the end of his childhood. Service in the Weltkrieg At age 16, the Great War was going on, and heating up. So, he lied about his age and enlisted in the Royal Army of Prussia since at this point he had nothing else to lose but his live. He served in the Defense of Koenigsburg against the Russians. In Winter 1916, his entire company was lost to the enemy, except himself and a few others. This earned him a small nickname, the Wolf, as he alone survived. He was transfered to the Royal Wurttemberg Mountain Battalion, and was put under command of Erwin Rommel. He served in the unit until February 1918, when during an assault, he took shrapnel and a gunshot wound, and was sent to a field hospital. This set him out for the rest of the war. After the War After the surrender of the German Empire, he and many other veterans felt resentment and anger towards the Entente that conquered them, the Republic that had lost the war for them, and the people who refused to save their nation. It was during this time that he pursued a political career. In 1924, he was elected Ducal Mayor of Koenigsberg, and became beloved for his Nationalism and efforts to make the city even better than it was before. In 1927, he found out who killed his entire family, the group of thieves had actually been a crime family that his father owed money to. Now knowing their location, he had the Police arrest them, and it is unknown what happened to them after they fell into the custody of Lyev's faction. In 1928, things were looking up, the economy was going well, and he for one was making it out pretty well. However, something was looming, and it hit in December 1928. The Black Month, as it was called, was the complete crash of the economy, Everywhere in the Weimar Republic, there was an absolute lack of money, government and stability, and it collapsed in January of 1929. Many small states began taking power, and he saw it as his chance to bring back glory not just to himself, but to Prussia, so he declared himself King-Autocrat of the Kingdom of Prussia. German Civil War of 1929 and 1930 The table was set, and Lyev was now leading everything east of the Oder river. With an amazing amount of popular support, he set out to reunify Germany. In Late 1929, he unified Prussia and the fleeting state of Austria to form the 'German Union' as it was called. They fought against other pretender states such as the Northern Confederation, the French Occupiued Rhine, the Socialist State of Bavaria, the Free City of Frankfurt, the Kingdom of Wurttemberg, and the Duchy of Saxony. Saxony was the first to fall, following a secret pact between the SSB and Prussians to split the land. Later, the North German Confederation was taken over by Prussia, after Lyev's forces captured Berlin and Hamburg, they decided to join Prussia. Following the Union of Prussia and Austria, the "German Union" fought against the Socialist State of Bavaria, who had since occupied Frankfurt and Wurttemberg. By 1930, they had won. The Entente then stepped in and decided to cut down Germany's borders. Forming the Teutonic Union The Idea was simple, to make the German Union something more legitimate, more powerful, so he thought of the stories of the Teutonic Order, and it was as simple as that. Since then, he's lead the Union, also known as Teutonia, to glory.